Artists, especially painters, rely upon a large variety of tools and materials to perform their craft. The volume of products and equipment necessary for a fully-prepared artist can be hard to organize and even more difficult to transport when the artist desires to move outside their usual studio, to attend a class, or to travel to the subject being painted.
The materials commonly used by painters can encompass a variety of sizes and shapes. Materials can vary from large jars of water, top-heavy tubes of paint in a variety of sizes, oil jars, slender charcoal sticks and rolls of tape.
The equipment used by painters also can encompass a variety of shapes and sizes. From long, thin brushes and rulers, to wide sponges, broad palettes, palette knives, paint erasers, as well as rags or paper towel to dry brushes.
Several briefcase-style boxes are found within the prior art that include compartmentalized enclosures that may or may not allow for the inclusion of an artist's palette. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,721 describes a painter's box with the lower half divided into a plurality of compartments positioned below a rectangular palette.